


Saviour

by Mmjohns



Series: Microficlets [43]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Au Cannon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Fix It Fic, Jaune gets his Semblance, Pyrrha lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: What if Jaune actually got his Semblance during the battle of Beacon?What if it helps him save the woman he loves and who loves him?Basically just an excuse for me to change things around the battle of Beacon. Has expanded to include bumblebee and probably ice rose from the original Arkos





	1. Chapter 1

Out of all the abilities granted to the people of the kingdoms, there was no greater power than a semblance. They provided those who were granted them with abilities far beyond what could be considered natural. 

 

Take Blake, for example, she could leave behind an image of herself that could physically harm her enemies if need be or simply aid their escape. Ren was able to go unseen, to make people and Grimm forget he was even there. And Yang, when she was threatened, or angry Yang’s semblance allowed her to go above and beyond what could ever be assumed to be reasonable anger and channel it into her attacks. 

 

But for Jaune, he has never felt the strength of such a gift. Ever since he was little, it has been his dream to become a huntsman, to defend the kingdoms from the creatures of Grimm. The only problem was he was far from the best student and having been raised in isolation with only his sisters for company, he wasn’t exactly the best at social cues either. And yet somehow, he not only found himself leading a team, but with a group of loyal friends for whom he would do anything and whom would do anything for him. 

 

  
And now as Pyrrha pushes him into the pod after kissing him he looks on shocked, below his feet the rockets begin to rumble even as Pyrrha says she is sorry, even as she begs his forgiveness. He can only watch on as Pyrrha wastes no time turning to run back into the tower to face Cinder even as the Rockets blast him back toward Vale.

 

And then something happens.

 

 

From the very beginning, Pyrrha had said he had a large amount of aura, a larger amount than she had ever seen before. And when she had activated his aura with her own it was like they had become tethered, his soul and hers tied together in ways he could scarcely imagine and now as he rockets away to safety he feels it, the pain, the suffering, the tearing and his soul responds. 

 

You see there are many different semblances, and each is unique in its own way. For some, it might be the ability to soak up damage, for others the ability to summon a warrior to aid them, and for yet others, it is a subtler thing, a trait that follows them wherever they go. But there is another, far rarer category of semblance, one about which not much is known, this semblance only summons when the moment is truly right. 

 

It is a semblance of pain, of trial, only when a warrior is most desperate, only when they truly need it for the purest of reasons can they summon this semblance. And for Jon as he rockets away, as he feels Pyrrha’s aura steadily becoming weaker, it is that moment.

 

  
He can feel Pyrrha slipping away from him even as he rockets toward safety, and he makes a decision, a true moment of decisiveness that will shape his life forever.

He will not flee, he will not leave Pyrrha to fight this alone. 

Within him a hidden power snaps into place, a force like no other, they talk about mothers lifting cars when their children are in danger, and this is similar and yet so much more.

 

With a cry of pure determination, he draws his sword and stabs into the pod where the control circuits are housed turning his way back toward the tower. As he impacts the tower, there is a great crash, and at first, he thinks it is from his impact. He soon realises he is wrong as Pyrrha flies backwards and moments later an arrow flies toward her.

 

It is not even a conscious thought that causes him to act, and in the space of a moment his shield flies through the gap rent in the door and impacts the arrow knocking it far off course.

 

He looses a blast of pure energy as he steps out of the pod ripping the door out and away. There comes a screamed “Jaune! No!” From Pyrrha and he turns to look behind him where the dragon approaches, an endless black mass of despair ready to snuff him out, but alas at the last moment it turns away and there instead with eyes glowing brightest silver stands Ruby, her Crescent Rose in hand. 

Ruby holds up her scroll showing the tracker for their location as she says, “thought you could use some help.”

 

  
Cinder not to be forgotten screams with rage as she sees her plans crumbling to ash before her and she comes face to face with three hunters determined to be her end. She draws forth a massive bolt of fire and looses it toward them, but instead of burning them to ash it stops mere feet before them as before them forms a barrier. Around them grow the colours of aura, silver for Ruby, Green for Pyrrha and purest white for Jaune. The barrier pulses under the onslaught but never one to look a gift Ursa in the mouth they push the attack. 

 

Ruby brings forth Crescent Rose with all her strength even as Pyrrha summons her shield and sword back to her. Jaune for his part advances with his intent being clear, he fully intends to behead Cinder for what she nearly did and for once the odds seem to be in his favour. 

 

Cinder in her rage doesn’t realise her predicament until it is too late, and try as she might she finds her fate unavoidable. So with one last scream of fury and rage she turns all her energy on the silver-eyed warrior before her, the same one who had cast out her dragon, even as the others push through bringing their swords to meet in the middle of her neck.

 

The blast knocks them all off their feet as Cinder turns to ash before them, they all collapse as their endurance finally gives out, both Ruby and Jaune’s powers failing they all collapse into a heap with Jon having barely enough strength left to pull Pyrrha into his arms.


	2. Weiss` POV

For Weiss finding out that her friends were missing was one of the toughest moments of her life. She had never imagined that she would have people she cared enough about to feel this way. And yet somehow, she had formed a group of friends that she truly cared about, and it was all Ruby’s fault. It was Ruby’s fault that she had been dragged into this and made to feel this way, before she had met Ruby everything was nice and clean, dealt with, with an air of nonchalance. But now, now she _feels_ things, like terror at the realisation that her friends are missing.

It is lucky that Ruby cares so much for their friends or else they never would have found them. Instead, they run toward Beacon Tower, the place where Ruby’s scroll calls them. As they advance, they are halted by several mechs piloted by members of the White Fang. Instead of allowing them to be delayed further Weiss sends Ruby onward even as the terrible feeling in her gut grows.

She barely has time to send Ruby scurrying up the tower before the mechs are upon her and honestly, she has never been more terrified. If Wynter could see her now she would be ashamed of this she is sure. Her form is poor and sloppy as she is pushed back on the defence trying desperately to avoid the mechs as they advance.

And then she sees it, an opportunity, one of the mech pilots obviously inexperienced with his craft lurches to the side as he advances. Without hesitation, Weiss seises the opening quickly dashing between the mechs and giving her enough time to draw forth her powers establishing many launch pads all around the mechs and drawing forth the green acid dust. 

 

Even as the mechs turn to re-engage her, she launches. Moving faster than the eye can see she launches from pad to pad placing carefully thought out strikes on the mech's armour. As the mechs stumble and she comes to a halt breathing heavily, she can feel the weight of exhaustion pressing down on her.

Suddenly from above comes a brilliant flash of light and she looks up to see the dragon falling to earth. Even as the massive beast comes careening down, she realises, even if it crushes one of the mechs she can’t keep this up for long and if she tries she will lose. And so, in a last-ditch effort, she moves away from the mechs drawing her blade forward before kneeling with the point thrust into the pavement.

The mechs before her lurch forward intent on smiting the young heiress. But even as they raise their arms a massive seal forms on the ground surrounding her. Seconds later a wave of frost bursts forward fogging up the cockpit windows and by the time it clears instead of a helpless young woman there stands a massive knight with its blade rushing down toward them.

From then the battle takes no more than a few moments to end as the massive blade of the knight slashes through the mechs sending scrap metal crashing to the ground. As soon as it’s purpose is fulfilled the apparition vanishes into the air leaving the Schnee heiress to stagger to her feet and lurch toward the tower. 

As she walks into the tower, she groans at the sight of the decimated elevator and instead lurches toward the stairs. Slowly and carefully she staggers up the stairs relying on the rails for support until finally, she arrives atop the tower. As she tries to open the door, she finds her way blocked by rubble, but the obstacle is quickly cleared by a liberal application of dust and a half hazard swing of her blade. 

Another sign of how exhausted she is, is when the door swings wide suddenly, and Weiss stumbles into the room barely able to keep her feet. But when she sees the sight before her, her knees nearly buckle anyway. The room is illegal with the type of destruction none can survive and yet there in the middle of the room battered and bleeding Pyrrha, Jaune, and Ruby all lay passed out before what appears like a shadow burned into the concrete of the tower. With what remains of her energy she staggers over to them before roughly dropping beside them to check they’re ok, she notes all are breathing even if they look beaten to Hell. Carefully she drags herself up to sit beside them all resting her blade beside her as she takes up her scroll. 

Dialling a number, she says “We`ve got them, they’re alright, although we need someone to come get us, we`re atop Beacon Tower” before hanging up and clutching her sword tightly, they may have won, but they aren’t out of the woods yet.


	3. Bumblebee

To the people of the kingdoms, not much was known of the hunters and huntresses, except that they fought the Grimm. It was known far and wide that if ever you were in need of help against the Grimm a hunter or huntress was only a call away. 

This leads to a certain ideology about what a Grimm hunter was and while yes occasionally their idea about what a hunter or huntress should be was correct more often than not they were wrong. And more and more Blake felt she was an example of this disparity.

 

She had started her life the daughter of a White Fang leader in Menagerie, and from an early age, she had taken to hear the doctrine of the Fang. As the years passed and things changed she found herself being swept away by the tides of change until one day, one day she couldn’t recognise herself anymore. It was that day that she left the Fang for good, abandoning the life she had made and fleeing into the cities. 

 

For years she roamed the cities of vale searching for purpose until one day she found it in the most peculiar of places, Beacon Academy. For her, this was a turning point, a chance to put right some of the wrongs she had done during a misspent youth. She worked harder than she ever had before and eventually she sat the entrance exams.

 

The truth about most hunters and huntresses though is something few know or realise, and the truth was that Blake was far from the exception to the rule. Many hunters and huntresses were not what you would expect. Many lacked the serious demeanour expected or the sheer unflappability. In truth, they were just like anyone else, except for one thing. Trauma, it was something they nearly all shared, and it was what drove them to be the best they could for their people. 

In this way, Blake found herself no longer alone.

 

 

The months that had followed were some of the hardest of her life, not physically, but mentally. She found herself pulled in a dozen different directions and all part of her wanted to do was to curl up in a corner with her book and forget the world even existed. But alas she hadn’t counted on Yang or Sun. After the initial incident with Weiss the pair had taken it upon themselves to make sure that Blake had fun (read “never a moment to herself”) while they could help it and as much as she tried to hate it she has to admit, she really didn’t.

 

 

But when the battle of Beacon came, it all came crashing down around her with but one name, Adam. Adam Taurus, he had been her boyfriend and confidante within the White Fang, and as far as he was concerned, she had betrayed him. He was relentless and vicious, and Blake felt like a scared little kid when facing him. All her skills, all her training, pointless against the more experienced adversary. 

 

And then Yang had come for her. Yang, sweet, infuriating, bullheaded Yang. It was no secret that when angry Yang turned into a bull in a China shop. But facing Adam, there was no way she could win. Yet for her Yang would try, Yang would not even hesitate if it meant saving her life and Blake, Blake couldn't let her get hurt.

 

Adam had always been self-assured, his long years of training and experience meant that he was nearly always the victor. But in this instance, it was to be his downfall. He had forgotten one key thing, Blake’s Semblance. Even as Yang flew toward them ready to pummel Adam to the ground, Adam began to sidestep ready to kill or maim her. Drawing forth what remains of her ability Blake uses her semblance to mask her rise to grab Gamble Shroud. Even as Adam swings toward Yang and Yang’s eyes widen in terror, she makes her move. 

She blocks Adams sword with the shroud as she drives her blade deep into his chest. Yang flies past unmolested into a pile of rubble even as the illusion shatters and Blake looks up at Adam. 

He looks at her sword in his chest and coughs once, blood painting his lips as he tries to speak before with a last look of disdain Blake twitches her sword bisecting his spine and bringing him crashing to the ground as her sword slides free.

 

She looks at where he lays for a few moments before she is drawn back to reality by the sound of Yang groaning. She quickly rushes to her side to find Yang with a piece of rebar sticking out of her side. 

 

Even as Yang goes to move Blake screams at her “stay still you idiot before it kills you!”

Yang freezes before chuckling only to stop as she groans “ouch that hurt.”

Blake kneels down beside her tearing the ribbon from Gamble Shroud and using it to bind the hole around the rebar. She carefully examines where the rebar enters the rubble before looking to Yang and saying “hold still, and whatever you do, don’t flinch.”

“What?” Yang asks only for her eyes to widen in shock as Blake blasts the rebar behind her cutting it off and quickly moving to tie it off.

When she is done Blake helps Yang to her feet placing her arm across her shoulder as she asks “how could you have been so stupid?”

Yang looks at her shocked as she asks indignantly “what? What do you mean stupid?”

“You could have died!” Blake exclaims

“So could’ve you” comes the sharp retort

“You don’t understand,” Blake says morosely

“Then help me to,” Yang implores

“I can’t lose another person I care about,” Blake says feeling tears welling up in her eyes

Yang knows she shouldn’t especially as the woman is helping her walk with a piece of rebar embedded in her side, but she says “so you do like me then.”

Blake can only groan, and without realising her actions she kisses Yang, and for the first time since she met the blonde, Yang is silent. 

 

When they make it back to the evac ship, Blake helps Yang to sit. And just as she is about to go find someone to help Yang grabs hold of her shoulder pulling her down to kiss her as she says “I like you too Kitty Cat” leaving Blake to blush a brilliant scarlet as she goes to find a medic.


End file.
